1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signalling light visible through a rear window of a vehicle and more particularly pertains to signalling a lead driver's intent in a rearward direction from a rear window of a vehicle and further utilizing a following driver's conventional attention to the rear window and associated brake light to indicate to him that a lead driver is preparing for a turn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, brake lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of indicating deceleration are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,750 to Shames discloses a vehicle brake warning light system accelerator pedal switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,424 to Sykora discloses a two-stage brake light system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,666 to Maple discloses an initial brake warning light assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,098 to Rakow discloses a brake signaling system and process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,522 to Hockman et al. discloses an early warning brake light actuated by the accelerator pedal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,910 to Yang discloses a color-deferential-type light display device.
In this respect, the signalling light visible through a rear window of a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of signalling a lead driver's intent in a rearward direction from a rear window of a vehicle and further utilizing a following driver's conventional attention to the rear window and associated brake light to indicate to him that a lead driver is preparing for a turn.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved signalling light visible through a rear window of a vehicle which can be used for signalling a lead driver's intent in a rearward direction from a rear window of a vehicle and further utilizing a following driver's conventional attention to the rear window and associated brake light to indicate to him that a lead driver is preparing for a turn. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.